A standard electronic-type torque wrench has a rigid elongated body having a tool end carrying a socket-type holder adapted to be rotationally fixed to a part to which a predetermined torque is to be applied and an opposite handle end. This holder has a front end that normally carries a fitting engaged over the nut or bolt being torqued, a rear end solidly lodged in the front end of the tubular body, and a small-diameter neck or web extending between them dimensioned so that it can flex. Transducers including strain gauges are carried on the neck of the holder and generate an actual value output corresponding to the actual torque being applied by the wrench to the part rotationally coupled to the tool end. A display carried on the wrench is connected to the transducers to show this actual torque. The body of such a tool is typically of cylindrical shape, and the various circuit elements are housed within this body.
Since such a wrench must be able to exert considerable torque, the body must be made fairly heavy and rugged. As a result the tool is heavy and often fairly bulky to hold and use.
In addition it is often the case that whatever fitting is mounted in the holder of the body does not sit squarely on the bolt or nut being torqued, so that the entire tool is twisted somewhat rather than simply moved purely angularly of the axis of the part being torqued. The same problem occurs when the user cannot position himself or herself properly when using the device, so that it is flexed transversely of the bolt axis. The strain gauges fixed on the holder respond to this transverse flexing of the holder and give false readings.